Holiday Glitter
by crazycrystal10
Summary: Written for Olicity Secret Santa. A tiny one shot set in season 6, after Olicity get married. AU. (More like what I imagined could happen ) *


Written for Olicity Secret Santa.

A tiny one shot set in season 6, after Olicity get married.

AU. (More like what I imagined could happen )

~*~

Having sent William to school, Oliver moved towards the bedroom with a steaming cup of coffee and some pancakes as breakfast. His wife was decidedly not a morning person and all the late nights she pulled as Overwatch, working on her startup . . . Just ended up making her more grouchy. So, treating her to breakfast in bed was his way to tame down a sleepy, grouchy Felicity.

Setting the food tray on the side table, he turned towards her and called her name. When there was no response he lowered the covers a bit, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Fe-li-city, wake up."

Surprising him she just pulled him closer and held on to him.

"Five more minutes, Oliver." She mumbled against his chest.

Moving to get more comfortable he laid back on the bed and pulled her onto his chest. For the next few minutes he simply enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms on quiet morning.

"Honey, time's up. Get up now or your breakfast will get cold."

And she just buried her face in his chest. Chuckling Oliver ran his fingers up and down her back, tracing it with his fingers, playing with her curls. Sometimes he still had difficulty in believing that this was his life now. A part of him still thought that he didn't deserve this happiness, that he didn't deserve her but he wasn't the one to repeat his mistakes either. Felicity made his life worth living and he was never letting her go again.

With a bit more cajoling and some sweet kisses he finally managed to wake her up. He watched her sleepily make her way to the bathroom and then amble back. When she tried to burrow under the covers again, he tugged them away, gave her her glasses and then handed her the cup of coffee.

Watching Felicity come to the land of the living with every sip of coffee was entertaining. The 'before-coffee-Felicity' and the 'after-coffee-Felicity' were like two different people.

Passing her the food tray he said, "Get ready for the special holiday pancakes."

"Mmmm - I love your pancakes, gimme!"

Chuckling, he watched her pour syrup onto them and then practically inhale them. For such a small person, she ate like a hulk.

In between bites she asked him, "So, is your holiday party all set ?"

Grimacing a little at the hoopla that the holiday party had become he answered, "I gave Thea free reign. Thinking about it now, I kind of regret it."

"Don't regret it now. It was all your great idea to throw a holiday cum reception party and to make your sister and my mother in charge of its organization."

Pulling her closer he whispered, "I see a lot of glitter, no - a lot of pink glitter in my future."

Her giggling and snuggling into him was the response he got.

*

Hours later Oliver could safely say that yes, there was a lot of glitter. Thea and Donna had transformed the hall into a super flashy and a very dazzling venue. His staff and co-workers from city hall, the team along with William, Thea, Donna Quentin were all here. What he didn't regret, was throwing this party that brought them all together under one roof and for once due to a happy celebration.

From the pinched expression on Felicity's face, Oliver knew that it was the time to move on from the Hoffmanns. Any more talk of slow cookers or the possibility of soon having a bun in the oven would probably end up with Felicity overdosing on all the wine. Excusing them and moving away with his hand on her back he couldn't help but comment, "You do know that they gave us a slow cooker as a wedding gift and also invited us to Ivy Town for a little get to gather."

"And you couldn't say no to them 'mr-i-take-down-bad-guys' ?"

"Felicity, how could I say no to them ? There was a slow cooker involved!"

Pressing a kiss to her cheek he tugged her to the center of the room. Clinking his wine glass he said, "Ladies gentlemen, may I please have a moment."

Once the room was quiet and all the eyes were on them Oliver turned to face Felicity.

"Oliver . . . what are you doing ?" She asked.

"This party is celebration of the fact that this amazingly genius woman married me."

Pointing to herself she mumbled, "Me. Oh my God ! You are talking about me. I'm just - I'm going to shut up now."

He couldn't resist a quick kiss to her lips. How he loved her babbles. Holding her hands he continued, "Felicity, you are the love of my life."

Her sparkling blue eyes were so entrancingly beautiful. "Six years ago I walked into your office with a broken laptop and a damaged soul. Seeing you, hearing you speak or rather babble . . . it just unknowingly lightened something in me. You - you made it easier to breathe. Ever since I've met you . . . you've always been there for me. You've understood me when even I couldn't understand myself. You've believed in me, when others didn't. Whenever I've been in doubt . . . You've been the voice of reason. Even when we are not together . . you are with me. You, Felicity are in my heart, soul and body. Your love humbles me and grounds me. It makes me a better person. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to keep this smile and that sparkle in your eyes alive."

And in front of all their guests she pulled him in for deep, hard kiss that showed her love.

Breaking the kiss he said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh ! I love surprises. What is it ?"

From his pocket he gave her a tiny little box in which the gift was. Before even opening it she showered his lips and cheeks with tiny kisses.

And when she opened it and saw the tiny heart shaped pendant with a arrow through its centre her eyes filled with tears.

With a look of surprise she looked up at him and mumbled, "You made this yourself, didn't you ? This was your secret project that you had working on late night for the past week."

"Do you like it ?"

"Like it ? I love it !"

 **~*~**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Please be kind.**

 **Your love keeps my muse alive**


End file.
